


Un salto de fe

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Un salto de fe

En lo alto del viejo edificio del St. Barts, una figura alta y pálida observaba al mundo en constante movimiento a sus pies, completamente ignorante de su presencia.

Junto a él yacía el cuerpo inerte de aquel que había dedicado su corta vida a un único propósito: destruir la suya. Y en el último momento, con un impecable toque de genialidad, lo había conseguido.

Si, tenía un plan preparado para esta precisa eventualidad y sin embargo, nunca realmente había considerado llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Ahora no tenía más opción que dar un salto de fe y, contra todo aquello que había sido su esencia misma, su idea de sí mismo, confiar en otros con su propia vida.

Debía morir para que ellos vivieran, _Tan mesiánico. Tan absurdo, tan cierto y tan necesario._ Se paró sobre el borde y miró hacia abajo. Estaba aterrado, no de la altura o por el vértigo. La angustia le subía por la garganta, visualizando el abismo – no la vista frente a él, sino el vacío que representaba –, que significaba un millón de cosas que debía considerar en los pocos minutos que le llevaría a John aparecer frente al hospital; la angustia de darse cuenta de que ese último año y medio había sido el más fascinante de toda su vida.

Fascinante cómo un momento había afectado por completo su perspectiva del mundo que le rodeaba, cómo una persona había hecho más interesante la tediosa y plana existencia en la que estaba forzado a vivir. Conocer a John Watson, médico de la armada, retirado, fue una inesperada y muy bienvenida casualidad que le había redituado mucho más que aquello que hubiera imaginado y hombres como él tenían una imaginación bastante ilimitada.

John Watson era un hombre común y corriente, con una vida similar a la de la mayoría de las personas. Con la peculiaridad de ser, aparentemente, la única persona en el mundo que le comprendía, que le aceptaba tal como era.

Desde que se conocieron, John le había sido leal, siempre honesto, duro incluso, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. John era su conciencia, su compás y su guía sobre aquello que era correcto y lo que no. John era el corazón que le permitía a su mente genial a conectarse con el mundo que le rodeaba. John era todo aquello por lo que valía la pena vivir.

Y, en ese momento, en ese lugar, también era aquello por lo que valía la pena morir.

Vio el taxi estacionarse frente al edificio y se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado el tiempo. El número de John era el único que tenía en marcado rápido.

El tiempo se le terminaba y aun no estaba listo.

*-*-*-*

Las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas le sorprendieron. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Toda esa situación era premeditada, todo fríamente calculado y sin embargo...

Su cuerpo le traicionaba de nuevo. Esas emociones de las que se había mantenido aislado por tanto tiempo, estaban escapando de su control a través de sus ojos, del nudo en su garganta y el temblor de sus manos. La angustia era ahora un vacío en la boca de su estómago y una opresión en el pecho.

La figura solitaria, varios metros abajo, demostrándole fidelidad a pesar de su supuesta confesión. John Watson, _su_ John, a quien debía romperle el corazón para asegurarse de que siguiera latiendo después.

\- Esta llamada, es mi nota. Es lo que hace la gente, dejar notas… - El momento decisivo se acercaba y Sherlock no podía arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad por su aparente incapacidad de dar el paso definitivo de su plan.

Saltar al vacío era fácil.

Decir adiós le estaba resultando imposible.

\- Adiós John. – Apago el teléfono y lo dejo caer. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando dio el paso hacía el abismo. _Perdóname_ , murmuró con el viento golpeándole la cara y secando las lágrimas de su rostro. 

_Nunca me olvides_ , dijo al viento, mientras observaba a su único amigo pedirle un milagro a una tumba vacía.


End file.
